Real Life: BOOMERANG GUY
by Almost Sierra
Summary: It was just a game. Like 'Neopets'. I, or anyone thought it real... and there was a boy in a iceburg.


It was just a role playing game. Just like _Neopets_ or _World Of Warcraft_. Millions of people are like me. It's almost as a mandatory high-school requirement, to be part of a RPG.

I'm normal... well most of the time.

-

-

**REAL LIFE:**

**BOOMERANG GUY**

-

-

_Almost there...almost there...!! _I bit my lip as I gripped the joystick to the point of my hands bleeding. I was so close to winning. Winning the game. Something I only dreamt of was coming true.

The words,

_**YOU WON**_

teased me such me. It wasn't fair!!

_Dude...are you there?_ A member of my squad, today's mission was involving a lost kitty or a mutant kitty. Everything on this flipside of my world had mutant animals, like a platypus-bear or flying-bison. It was _awesome_.

_Yeah. You?_ The guy's name was** The Exiled Prince** and rumored had it, he was once in the top five players, but of some anarchy problem, he was kicked out. The other two members of my average squad, _Team Boomerang_, were **The Blind Bandit**, who was listed as a captured princess by day; ass-kicker by night. And sadly, **Waterbender01** which was my annoying baby sis. My dad forced me to accept her on my team.

Uh, hello? Katara, you ruined Team 8. (Yes, from _Naruto_) and made it Team Kakashi. Thanks. Thanks a lot.

_You know it._ I grinned and pressed Y8 which sent a net from my boomerang and we caught the kitty. Yay!

Suddenly, the screen went black and I gaped. Oh. My. God. What just happened?! "Sokka!! What did _you_ do?" Of course, she blames _me_. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I have no, freakin', clue." Katara glared at me. "What?"

"I was right in the middle of attaining a marriage license for me and Prince!" Whine, whine and whine, baby sister. She had this fanasty about her and **The Exiled Prince, **how they were like some people named _Romeo and Juliet. _

I don't know whether to be mad, because I don't who the hell Prince is (real names are kept confidential) or to be glad that my sister's happy.

"Well, sitting around is a waste of time. I'm takin' mine to Tea." My friend, Teo is an computer whiz (different type than me, he specializes in fixing) and he gave me half price all the time.

"Take mine to!" Are little sisters programed to annoy you? I nodded and grabbed my keys. Riding in the open air was always awesome.

(Yes, I do own a purple BMV M3 convertible, don't judge cause the color.)

* * *

"Hey man. What's up?" Teo asked me as the bell _dinged_ above my head. His dad owns the shop, he's actually a cool guy, though he direct sends all computer cases without a virus to the manufacturers. Teo doesn't, he uses the money he gets to play the game.

Everyone who was everyone played the game. It's like _Toontown_, to get full access, you have to pay moolah. So lots of those richie kids, like Miley Cyrus and Barron Hilton II(I met him!!)play all the time. Another thing that bugs me that to spend 24 hours on the game you pay a LOT OF MONEY.

Suckage.

"Nothing much. My computer broke down." For Christmas, Dad had gotten us both MacBook Airs. Katara's was blue and mine was purple and green (favorite colors). I hoisted both of them on Teo's desk. He opened the covers and pressed the ON button.

"Man, what did you _do?!_" He asked.

"Nothing. I was playing' then it shut off." Teo glared at me.

"From the looks for it, you did something. What the _hell did you do?_" He questioned. I bit my lip.

"Let me think...I was playing. Finishing a mission and typin' to **Exiled Prince, **then it went black. That's all."

"You swear?"

"Yeah. What's the prob?"

"It seems as if someone else, hacked into your computer and closed it. Look at it." I went behind and put my palms on the wheelchair handles. There was a gray box that reminded me of a Warning message box.

**Boomerang Guy-You have voilated The Game's rules. Please report to 1001 Broadway Avenue with Waterbender01, tomorrow at 8:00 AM promptly. **

Katara's laptop held the same message though with name switched.

MIB, much?

-

-

* * *

"Whyyy do we have to gooo?" Katara moaned as we sat on the subway. I drove home as fast as I could and told Katara. She didn't beileve me until we looked it up on Dad's Lenovo computer.

_The Last Airbender-RPG  
__This highly popular role playing game, launched in 2000, The Last Airbender is owned by the The CENTRE, an executive company that caters to unknown cilents. The rumored Roku, the former diplomat for the English parliament is **rumored** to having connections to the company, though all theories are currently being denied. __The CENTRE's building is located on Broadway Avenue 1001. _

"Wow. So...we're going." Katara said. That was then.

Now, in 6:30 AM, without her latte, Katara is like this.

"Because we need to find out what the hell the message means. Don't you wanna see if our names are in a Bingo Book or somethin'?!" I asked, excited. She glared at me. I smiled. "Come on. Maybe your awesome big brother will get a job." Katara just threw her iPOD shuffle in my face. I crossed my arms and stared out the windows.

-

-

Okay, remember _Inkheart_? You know how he could read things outta of books? Well I think there's a guy who watch things from movies.

Yup, yup.

Someone read the entire Men In Black entourage. We walked into the lobby where two Secret Service men were waiting. "Sokka, Katara Kuruk? Come with us, please." We followed them to a elevator that took us into a total white living room. There were two other teenagers.

One was a guy, my age with a scar covering his left eye. He had black skinny jeans and a _Fall Out Boy_ long sleeve tee shirt. He had black SkullCandy earphones on and bobbing his head. The other was a girl. A _really _pretty girl. She had raven high pigtails, a choker (like the one in _Twilight_) was attached to her neck. She had a black mini skirt with a green tang top, which was covered by a motorcycle leather jacket. Earbuds were plugged into a iPOD mini, one of the firsts. The classics with black and white.

"Ah. Sokka and Katara. You've finally arrived." A guy with a wolf tail (like mine) streaked with gray greeted. "I am Zhao and I'm your Social Worker." Wait...what?

"I beg your pardon?" Katara asked, sitting next to te boy. I sat on the arm of the closest chair.

"Well...-Toph! Zuko! Get those blasted things_ off!_- as your probably know you werethe leading team in the it's about time you know. The game is...  
_real."_**InnerSakura14: First chapters is what I hate above all anything else. And I KNOW what y'all thinking! She's beginning _another_ Tokka story? **

* * *

**So, if anyone is thinking what inspired the amazing IS14 to get this idea, it was _Sky Kids: Game Over_ and the upcoming _Aaron Stone_ TV show. And I been wanting do something like Toph and Sokka (in 2009) finds about their past lives. But this works YAY!!!!!**

**Please READ!**


End file.
